Who Knew?
by PrincessBNicole
Summary: SUM INSIDE PUT ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Intoduction

The Sumery:Naruto and the gang have to travel to America to Louisiana to find Naruto's Couisin!and they meet her friends will love blossum or will Sasuke come and try and rape then kill her! BUT Why? this is my first fanfcition so u can flame it if you want to.

* * *

It was mid-november and it was freezing outside and a certain blond haired ninja was trying to keep warm."S-s-s-akura-C-c-c-han,its freeizing out here"Naruto wined."Naruto,its not that colded out here,besides we have to go to Lady Tusnada"Sakura replied calmly

At the Hokage Tower

"Sakura and Naruto walked in and saw Neji,Ten-Ten,Lee,Guy,Ino,Shikamaru,Choji,Ausume,Kakshia,Sai,Kiba,Shino,Hinata,Kurni,Shinzue,Aniko and Lady Tusnada."What are they all doing in Lady Tusnada?"Sakura asked."Let me explain,everyone your mission is to find this girl."Lady Tusnada simply stated slinding a folder over to neji,there was a picture of the girl she had long blackish-brownish hair,tan skin,she was wearing a orange tank top with black capries and tan sandels on."Why do we need to go and get her?"Neji asked,"Because we found out that she is Naruto`s couisian."Lady Tusnada stated clmley while everyone else gasped then turnd and looked at Naruto."Are you sure Lady Tusnada,this dosnt look like an Uzimaki,besdies look at what the profile says?"Kakshia profile said this and in this exact order: Place born:Jacksonville,Flordia-Age:15-Full name:Brittany Nicole Johnson-Relgion/Beliefs:Baptist and etc."Listien up,i have been trying to find someone outside of Japan and i asked for differnt blood samples from differnt people who might be related to any one in here,they gave me this and told me that she has the blood that only a Uzimaki has!"Lady Tusnada shoted to all of them."Ya'll each have 2 hours to get ready meet me at the gate by then,understand me.""Ma'm yes ma'm!"they all stated scared of her.

* * *

Profiles of the Charecters:

Brittany:

Full name-Brittany Nicole Johnson

Nicknames-Bre,Bri-Bri,Bubbles,Nicole

Age-15

Hair Color-Blackish-Brownish

Eye Color-Brown,Sometimes Hazel,Verys when shes mad or sad

Style of Clothing-Sometimes Punk,Outdoors,Dressy when its a special ocation or event

Birthdate-June 6 1997

Gender-Girl

Jourden:

Full name-Jourden Micalla Munson

Nicknames-Jourden,Micalla,Jour

Age-15

Hair Color-Black

Eye Color-Blckish-Brownish Sometimes Hazel

Style of Clothing-Athletic

Birthdate-Febuary 1997

Gender-Girl

Zach:

Full name-Zachery Willams Booth

Nicknames-Zach,Will,Booth

Age-15

Hair color-Blondi

Eye Color-Browinish-Blueish

Style of Clothing-Athletic,Sometimes Punkish-Rockerish

Birthdate-Janary 27.1997

Gender-Boy

Christen:

Full name-Christen Nicole Farris

Nicknames-Chris,Farris Wheel [inside joke]

Age-14

Hair Color-Platium Blond,Really Long

Eye Color-Verys Maniley Blu depends on her mood

Style of Clothing-Chic,Kind-Of Preppy

Birthdate-March 30,1998

Gender-Girl

Brennan:

Full name-Brennan Joey Foster

Nicknames-Bren,Ben[makes him mad],Joey,Foster,

Age-16

Hair Color-Brown

Eye Color-Brown

Style of Clothing-Casual

Birthdate-June 20,1996

Gender-Boy

Vongue:

Fullname-Vongue Willams Brosaudix

Nicknames-Von,Will,Willam,Brosauix

Age-15

Hair Color-Brownish-Blackish

Eye Color-Brown

Style Of clothing-Athletic,Casual

Birthdate-December 1,1997

Gender-Boy

Savannah:

Fulname-Savannah Nicole Powell

Nicknames-Vannah,Nicole,Powell,Pow[inside joke]

Age-14

Hair Color-Bleached Blond

Eye Color-Blue

Style of Clothing-Chic,Fun/Colorful

Birthdate-June 11,1998

Gender-Girl

Sage:

Fullname-Sage Willams Booth

Nicknames-S.W.

Age-14

Hair Color-Brownish-Blackish

Eye Color-Brownish-Blackish

Style of Clothing-Casual,Rockish

Birthdate-November 10,1998

Gender-Boy

* * *

So this is the first Chapter and such and i own NOTHING BUT MY OWN CAHRECTERS

GOT IT

GET IT

GOOD :) dont forget to REVEIW

Also check for spelling and grammer


	2. Prefences

Prefaces:Im going to tell yall a little more info about my own charecters as well as some of the roamance stuff.

Brittany Johnson:Orphaned at a yong age-7-had 2 yonger sisters-4 & 1-hates talking about it her and her sister were serpertated then nd ever science shes been so strong and independnt.

Jorden:Ran away she was abused by her dad and saw her mom die-get shot-her older brother helps them as well as his fiance soon-to-be-wife.

Christen:Parents died on a cruse ship brother shot right before her eyes.

Savannan:Forced to run away by her brother-explain later.

Sage:Savannan's best friend ran away with Savannan-explain later.

Von:Christen's best her coap with the tradige.

Brennan:His best friend is going to be introduced later:at age 4 kidnapped,ran away from them at age 5 been on his own seince then:13 he meet the others.

Zach:Not saying his best friend just awy from a shelter he shelters himself from everyone talking about his past life.

* * *

Ok then just a little info on them i hav a poll go vote on it plz i REALLLY need an answer gonna be open for awhile :)


	3. America:Home of Football,Freedom,Ninjas?

So they all went out to there houses,apartements watever you want to call all packed this:Weapons{an-duh},Extra Clothes-Kiba:Dog food and etc. for Akarmaru,Ten-ten:Anything sharp poison for her weapons,Shino:Sunglasses,Hinata:Naruto Doll,Neji:Tons of ninja scrolls,Naruto:tons of raman noodle cups,Sakura:Picture of Sasuke,Lee:More green tights,Guy:Same as Lee,Kakashia:Perverted boos,Kurni:Extra fod and water{lady tusnada told her to],Ino:Perfume,Make-up,etc.,Shikamaru:Soft pillow,Chojia:Alot of food,Asuma:Ciagretts,Sai:That drawing book thing,Yamana:Swords,Aniko:Tons of tortuing all met at the gate and started to haed out,while they were 30 mins. late cuz of Kakshia and Naruto.

"AMERICA,HERE WE COME"Naruto yelled," Ugh,Naruto PIPE DOWN WILL YA",Sakura also yelled."So,who knows how to get there?"Naruto asked."Well,judgeing by the subcornetes on this map wer-*map flies in the wind*You`ve got to be kidding me"Kashia said,"Thats just great the pervet ninja looses the map."Neji says really rudely."So,who knows the way?"Kiba asked "T-t-that w-way k-kiba k-un."Hinata sturtted quiently,"Ya,sure Hinata?"Kiba asked mking Hinata second guess herself"Y-yes i-im s-ure Ki-kiba-k-un."Hinata once again said quiently.

"Well then,let's go that way."Kiba said

Elsewhere

"Hey get back here."A store clerk yelled to a bunch of teens.

"HAHA NEVER."A light and preppy's voice said.

"Christen,calm down."Said another light but this time "hard rock" kinda voice.

"Sorry,so Bri-Bri were we goin now?"Christen said to Brittany Johnson.

"Let's move it ya'll can talk la-ter."Jourden Munson said streaching out the syllobols.

"fIne,fine sheesh ok"Brittany said.

"So where we goin?"Said a happy kinda voice aka Brennan.

"Hold on,let me think*coughs*ouch ummm lets go...this way."Said/coughed Brittany.

"You ok Bri-Bri?"Asked Zachery really worried.

"Ya im fine its just...i think theres a-"She got cutted off just as Von said "Look out" and pushed Brittany and Christen out of the way of a was causing a fire!

"Oh no,we gotta get Brittany out of here NOW!"Jorden demanded,"Shes friking allergic 2 fire rember if she breaths it in to much then she coughes to much and if she does that then she goes unconcisons and he may or may not return!"

"*Cough x2*Calm down Jour,its ok im f-f-ine s-s-s-ee*Cough x 3*"Britany very weakly said.

"Here let me get her out of here"Zachery said picking her up bridel style.

Brittany then fell unconcions and Jourden,Savannah,and Christen started to freak out big time!"Oh no what do we do,what do we do now?"Christen is not handling this well!

"Ok calm down let Zach get her out of here ok."Von said extremly calmly.

"Ok im goin ill get her out of here i promise."Zach was trying to calm them all down.

"Let us help you."A blonde hair girl said.


	4. Is she ok!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"Jourden asked loudly.

"*Sigh*Ninjas of Kohona."She said "And i'm Ino,this is Sakura,Naruto,Anko,Kakashi,Neji,Ten-Ten,Rock Lee,Kiba,Hinata,Shino,Asuma,Kurni,Guy,Sai,Yamana,Ino,Shikamaru,Choji."

"Huh?Ninja's of Kohan?What's that?"Jourden asked

"It's in Japan"Ino said.

"Watever,WE NEED TO GET HER OUT OF HERE."Sage said.

"Right,*nods head*the nearest hospital is 2 blocks away."Zach said holdeing her even tighiter "let me get her there."He said starting to run extremely fast.

"Ok,here let Naruto,Neji,and Shikamaru help you get her there ok."Sakura said.

"Ok,then let's go."They all start to the hospital.

As they were going to the hospital,everyone else was trying to get to know each other.

"I have an idea"Jourden simply stated."How about we each say our first and last name our favorite color ,where were from,etc.

"K,ill start."Said Brennan.

Im stopping There,ill do the thing in the next chapter.

REVEIW

REVEIW

REVEIW


End file.
